Recently, vehicles have been developed through collaboration with electrical, electronic and mechanical technologies, as well as communication and information technologies in order to improve safety, convenience and driving stability of the vehicle. A purpose of the safety technologies applied to the vehicles is to reduce traffic accidents and resultant losses by protecting a driver and passengers from dangerous situations such as vehicle defects, accidents, collisions, and the like through collaboration between conventional vehicle mechanics and the information technology (IT), electronic control technology, and other related technologies.
Various types of sensors for sensing surrounding conditions of the vehicle correspond to examples of the vehicle safety technology. For instance, camera/imaging, radar, laser, infrared and ultrasonic sensors mounted on a vehicle may be utilized to provide a driver (user) with information regarding the vehicle and road conditions or information regarding the relationship between the vehicle and another vehicle in the course of driving.
The driver (user) can be provided with the information through an operation of setting the safety technology installed in the vehicle before driving or an operation of resetting the safety technology installed in the vehicle while driving. However, as the number of devices in accordance with the safety technologies installed in the vehicle increases, the driver (user) may experience inconveniences in controlling the devices while driving. As a result, in many cases, drivers (users) may neglect the safety devices after setting the safety devices before driving or after the purchase of the vehicle. In other words, although the safety technology installed in the vehicle is designed to promote safety of the driver (user) by providing information suitable for varying situations the course of driving, the effects of the safety technology devices may be lowered if the driver (user) neglects the safety technology devices.